Only Hope: Shinigami
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Chapter 6 is reached. Hotaru must part with the warriors for a short time...but gives them something to help reach her and the gate of what?
1. Prologue

Only Hope: Shingami ****

Only Hope: Shingami

By: Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Hotaru: Ok ok I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. ALTHOUGH I DO OWN HOTARU!!!! (Teleports away from heard of lawyers) not. Sorry. I wish I owned Duo and Hotaru. But their love is mine to mold HAHAHAHA! Anywho. This story is based of an idea. So the plot is MINE!!! NO STEALING! (Notices lawyers again) Start the story Aris!

Aris: (Wakes up groggily) : Huh? Oh yeah. (Gets up off couch and picks up remote.) You woke me up. Maybe I shouldn't press play. 

Hotaru: (rolls eyes) Just push the stinking button before Hope wakes up….

Amber: What's going on guys?

Hotaru: L Aris won't push play. L 

Amber: J Oh is that all! I forgot. Duo may come over for a visit. 

Aris: K Not that dweeb again!

Amber: (makes huge J ) Yep. Press it or he'll be bringing Wufee.

Aris: L all right pushy pushy. Geesh when'd you two turn evil.

Hope: ~_~ WHO WOKE ME UP!!!!!!

Aris and Hotaru: AMBER!!!!!!!

Amber: (Runs for hills screaming bloody murder.)

Hope: GET BACK HERE YOU!!!!!!!

Everyone in reading party: (little sweatdrops form on everyone's heads.) 

Aris: (Finally presses Play)

Hotaru: Don't mind us. We are the ridiculous group known under modern name Amber. But other than that, we happen to be four crazy girls rolled into one 15 year-old body. Now on with out show!

Shingami, The lord of death. The lord whose name I feel on the tip of my tongue, the lord I cannot remember. I only see him in visions now, visions found within my sleep. The lord Shingami is my lord. The king of death himself. He is also the man who is Serenity's direct opposite. As I watch the palace from my windows I mutter to myself. "Lord. I know you live. Somewhere. And I know that a grave enemy approaches. Neither any senshi nor I can fight it alone. We need your power Shingami and the guardians you hold as well. We need all your power..." I stop and look at the book of spells I had taken from Setsuna. I see the grave forms of symbols upon the cover. A symbol colored in pure black, it is a cross with a huge S cutting through it. Next to that one on the left side is the symbol colored in a soft yellow. It is the shape of a star, but this star has another inside itself. A blood red star. This means that the person has a good personality hidden under the skill of death. A prefect solider for you Shingami, I bet that one is. Next is a green colored one, the symbol is not far off from your top. It is a thin circle, with a blue cross in the center. "Someone of level mind. A peacemaker perhaps." I think outloud. I trace the edges of the green circle and notice another circle next to it. It glows a faint pink. The circle has a teardrop in its center. (This is sort of like Mimi's crest of Sincerity only all pink with a circle round it) ' A guardian is in love with someone pure.' I heard my mind conclude simply. I followed the page to the warrior/ guardian of the right holds the color of an orange/red fire. Meaning he is in doubt of himself and those around him, though probably too stubborn to show it. It is the symbol of mars, but slightly different, it holds a sword, which cuts, through the center circle. "Someone's got a big ego." I whisper before sustaining my giggles. The last two, the two on the bottom. The first, the one pointing toward the orange/red one seems to give off an aura of fear. It is a teardrop much like the one on top covered solely in black. "A soul of chaos." I state simply. I know that too well. As should you my lord. You know it too, Chaos is our alley at times, and our enemy at others. Why? Because Chaos chooses its own side, unlike evil, or hate. Sighing to myself I study the last one. A golden ring. That is what the last is. A golden ring with the symbol of a rose nears its peak. "A warrior related to Jupiter." I smile. "Must be Jupiter's lost child. Umm…what was his name now?" It's been so long. I can't remember the name. "Was it Seiji? No. That's Mako-chan's husband. It must be something. But what?" I blinked and stopped myself. "Oh yeah. Trey." I giggled. I looked at the book again. Serious once more. The evil was coming. I had no time to joke around and act babyish. This was a time a summoning. The summoning meant the calling through Dimensions. I couldn't forget that. Calling through dimensions means I call for you lord. I know Lord Shingami made me promise. But I must. To protect this and every dimension. "Hades is coming lord. Please forgive me." I look sadly at your black symbol. The S shimmers lightly. Closing my eyes I recite in our language. The language of death. "Shingami, Tenchi no Ti! Cazuka no lie tri Suma tri noble. Shingami no Tenchis. Faro becong. Senshi no Saturn Keiki Shingami. (Hotaru: This language is completely made up. Forgive us.) (In English it says. Shingami Angel of Death. Bringer of the noble blood. Shingami of Angels. I call you. I Senshi of Saturn call Shingami.) I feel my power mold. Its being shapes into another me. The dream or essence of me. My body falls to the ground in a loud thud. I watch it fall. No emotion shows in my eyes. *Lord Shingami. ** I hear my mind speak. **Come to us** I look at myself again and float off to Shingami's dream. My lord you do not remember me. But I know you are our last hope. I do not fully remember you as well lord, but everything depends on me finding you. My body's eyes close and my essence begins its trip to find you, Lord Shingami. 

Somewhere in another world, a young man, of no older than say 16 woke up from a terrorifiying nightmare. A young violet-eyed woman stood before him. She had black hair that almost touched her pail revealed shoulders. Pale skin, so pale it looked like she was wasting away. She seemed too beautiful to him to be real. **Lord Shingami** he had heard her say in his dream. He saw a twin of her on the floor. Perhaps dead. "What is going on?" Duo Maxwell looked out the window of an apartment he was sharing with the other Gundam Pilots. His eyes filled with grief. A pain had hit his chest. Something bad was coming. He had a sense for these things, something terrible, something that would destroy life. And he felt that the Gundam Pilots would be needed again. "Shingami will rise." He felt himself say. 'What can stop death?' He thought with a smirk. 'Nothing.' Then the feeling of warmth passed over him. Not only was bad coming, it brought good with it. 'Nothing at all.' Duo faded back into his dream world peacefully. 

To be continued…

For those of you who haven't figured it out, the person talking at the beginning of this story was none other than Hotaru Tomoe. Shingami (sp?) is Duo Maxwell. Yes this is a crossover. It is rated R….or will be. Do to some violence and swearing later in the story. Oh and one more thing. I sort of thought it through and came up with the year. It is A.C. 197 for GW fans and A.C. 1,000 for SM fans. The A.C. means After Crystallization. ^^ Ja ne' till next time. 

Aris/Amber/Hope/Hotaru

Hotaru: J wow! We actually got the prologue up! J J 

Amber: (rubs head) Yeah. And who had to do everything. 

Hope: Aris and me. Cause well while I beat you up Aris did almost all the talking. 

Aris: (smiles proudly) Yeah Hope we rock. (High fives Hope)

Amber and Hotaru: (both sweatdrop) Sure…

Amber: Ok… Anywho who wants to tell them about the next chapter? 

Hotaru, Hope & Aris: (all disappear in a flash of purple light)

Amber: (Sweatdrops) Great me. Why do they always beat me up and make me do everything. L Oh well.(sighs) Anyway, the next chapter, Duo and Hotaru meet. And it won't have Hotaru talking in first person. It'll be this dream thingy…and Its really cool cause----Hope: AMBER!!!!!!!!!!! Amber: (Stops) Opps no give aways. SORRY WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! IN CHAPTER 2: Dreaming of Whom? Ja ne' J 


	2. Chap. 1: Hellos

**__**

Chapter 1 of Only Hope: Shingami…Dreaming of Whom?

Aris: Ok…I guess It's MY turn to do the stupid thing. HOW COME I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE MONSTER LAWYERS!!!!!!!!! (Screams at Hotaru/Hope and a Sleeping Amber) (Rolls eyes) L you guys are unfair! 

Hope: SHUT UP ARIS AND DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!! (Sticks out tongue)

Aris: (yawns.) No.

Amber: (Hears yelling and pulls pillow over head.) 

Aris: OK!!!!!!!!!! I'LL STINKING DO IT MEANY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE OR THE SINGLE US DO NOT OWN GW OR SM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: (walks in with some Tuna sandwiches and Pepsi) Dinners ready! 

Amber:(Leaps up out of bed and is at the dinner table in a flash) TUNA YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aris and Hope: (Sweatdrop) Not Tuna again…

Hotaru: (Hits Aris and Hope over heads.) Eat! Now!

Amber: (Through mouth bites speaks): On with the show!!!! JA!!!!!!!!!

****

Duo looked at Heero then back at Quatre. "You must be joking, eh?" He asked. Wufei simply choked on his sandwich (Its peanut butter! YUCK!) Trowa replied with "…" As was his normal tone. "We have to 'HELP' Relena show some girl around headquarters? Your accepting that as a mission?!" Duo screamed. Heero grunted in return. "Great…He wants Miss Clingy don't you Heero?" Duo pretened to be Relena and grabbed onto someone's arm. "Look at me. I'm Relena. OH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Batting his eyelashes. A giggle spurred from Quatre. "MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!" Came a loud evil voice. Duo turned to see none other than Wufei as the arm he had latched onto. 'Rule #1 when being a Gundam pilot know how to run FAST!' his mind screamed as he raced around the room…Wufei hot on his tail.

Hotaru looked up at the building, or at least the main soul of her did. (Ok…for the totally confused, I the great, HOPE, will tell you what's up. Hotaru split herself into two halves. One is the half with their soul. An essence, which has taken on a human, forms…its sort of hard to explain. Want more detail mails me.) She had taken the name Hope Firefly. It was something she could disguise herself under. Using a mind warp technique she had made sure everyone was prepared for her when she arrived. 'Being part Cronosian does have its perks!' Hotaru giggled at the thought. 'Now to meet Shinigami…' she smirked and folded her arms. Looking at her attire she stuck her tongue out in disgust. She was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and stockings that came up to her knees. Her hair which was now down to her shoulders (she's grown it since the rebirth process) was pulled back in a slender white bow. 'Shingami. We will finally meet again.' She crumpled the soft jacket in her hands. It too was midnight black. Her hands were sweaty with anticipation. "I can't wait much longer." She stated to herself. She noticed Relena Peacecraft walking down the hall with 5 boys and an older man. "Shingami and his guardians…." She whispered so low not one could hear. Not even Heero. 

Looking upon the five boys she could feel the auras surrounding them. The boy being pulled by his long silky brown braid had to be Shingami. 'It's him.' She watched the one with long hair as he struggled to free himself from black eyed one's grasp. The black haired boy held the violet/ blue eyed one tightly. The black haired guy was Ego all right. Giggling she found it hard not to be noticed. "Hope Firefly?" Came the unquestionable voice of the soft blonde. 'The pure one.' She thought before nodding. "I'm Quatre' Winner, this is Trowa Barton." Hotaru looked at the brown banged boy. Emerald green eyes looked back at her with an intense gaze, searching her. 'Trey.' Her mind concluded without even viewing his aura. "This is Heero Yuy." ' The one of stars and death' she found out after Quatre introduced him. "And those two…are Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell." Hotaru watched the bickering two. "Come on WU-MAN LET GO!!!!!" Duo shouted. "ITS WUFEI!" the other told him. "You already know Miss Relena." Hotaru turned back to reality. 'Love.' She smirked and nodded. "And this is her older brother Milliardo." Hotaru looked up at him. 'Self doubt.' She felt a tug at her ponytail. "Oww…" She cried out in alarm. Behind her, Duo was trying to get away and pulled on her white ponytail. His blue eyes were filled with laughter but also with a begging for help. Hotaru looked at him. Looking into his deep eyes the two just stared at each other for a long time. Till of course Wufei revealed a set of silver shiny long scissors. His terrible scream was worse than the sound of death. 

Duo's deep eyes looked into the new girl, Hopes. 'Their so violet…' He thought. 'So deep and beautiful…like her.' Duo snapped himself away from the thought of her. But after the ordeal with Wufei was done, he couldn't stop looking at her. Tall and slender, but still beautiful. Pale, gorgeous. Her beauty and soft fragile look attracted him to her even more. "Hope Firefly…what a strange name." He heard Zechs state. Hope blushed lightly. "Actually I have no memory of my past. I was found with that name on me." She looked away. 'A lie.' He concluded with ease. 'But who cares.' He sighed and went back to watching her every move. 

To be continued….

__

Duo: HEY GUYS DID I MISS THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone in room: (Gap and sweat drop) uh huh. 

Duo: Can I still come for the appetizers?

Amber: Of course Duo… (Has huge heart eyes.)

Hope: AMBER!!!!!!!!!! ITS ALMOST 10:30 WE HAVE TO HIT THE SAC IF WE WANNA SEE OUR MOVIE TOMMORROW!!!!!!!!!!

Amber: Then Duo can spend the night. (More heart eyes.)

Hotaru: (enters room, notices guest and runs off screaming like crazy.) ITS HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aris: (Comes in from kitchen) Guys I made-(Stops) (sees Duo) (KICKS DUO TO PLUTO!) YOU OWE ME A 50 BUCKO!!!!!!!!!!!

Amber: (Runs out of room crying)

Duo: I guess I can go visit Set-chan now! ^^

Hope: (Disappears to go find Hotaru)

Aris: Nani? What I do now? Guess I have to tell everyone the stupid next chapter thing eh? Oh well…Next time on An Unknown Destiny…Opps that's not the right story…On Only Hope: Shingami. Hotaru and Duo talk about something far more important than their dreams…Life and death. Read Chapter 3: The talk next. Coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Talk

**__**

Only Hope: Shingami Chapter 2

Duo: Hello everyone! (Waves happily) J You won't believe me but Hotaru, Hope and Aris are out to a party and won't be back till…Till when Am-chan?

Amber: Duo Maxwell…I told you just 2 seconds ago, till midnight dummy. (Kisses his cheek instead of hitting him over head.) (Notices crowd and says): Mind your own business ppl and just read the story. 

Duo: Am-chan… You forgot about- (gets stopped and kissed again.) Uh…. DISCLAIMER APPLIES! COME ON A-CHAN! (Tugs amber into another room as curtain goes up.) 

Hotaru watched Shingami for some time. Entranced by everything her lord did. He reminded her of the Lady of Light, Serena, in a lot of ways. He was funny, kind hearted at times, gentile, a pig, sweet, annoying. All added with the powers of death and the eyes of one who'd seen too much. You could only find those eyes when you looked deep into the violet, blue depths of his soul. So handsome, so perfect, if only…. Hotaru stopped herself. If only what? "So Hope? What qualifications do you have?" She heard Milliardo speak. "Huh? Oh I am qualified as a doctor/ nurse and also have some defensive qualifications." She stated simply. 

(Loud scream interrupts story)

Aris: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! D-CHAN AND AM-CHAN ARE MAKING OUT!!!! 

Duo: Uh oh…

Amber: (Still in a daze) Say what?!

Duo looked at Hope. Her graceful movements made him think more and more of her. 'What is it about her?' His mind questioned. He felt an aura growing around her. 'But I can't sense aura's I thought that was Quatre's department.' "Duo…Mr. Maxwell…" Duo's thoughts were interrupted by Hope's soft voice. "Wha? Oh Hope. Yes?" He blinked and looked at her. "Sorry to stop the conversation, but your eyes are glazing over, I'd say it would be better if you get some air." She stated in a simple easy going tone. Duo nodded understandingly. "Would you join me then Miss Firefly?" The gain watched the two leave in silence. "Wow. Duo's got it bad!" Relena stated. "Like someone else we know." Quatre' giggled. Relena's blush turned tomatoes.

Heero watched Duo and the 'Hope' girl leave quietly. He followed them. Unsure as to trust this girl yet, he wanted to keep and eye on Duo. 'Why are you following them?' his mind asked him. 'Cause you want to protect a friend or are you just being a solider.' His heart laughed at him. "Why?" He whispered to himself. Why did he always protect his enemies?

Duo looked at the violet eyes of the girl who had brought him outside. "We need to talk." She stated simply. "Talk about what?" Hope turned to him. "Life and death. What's your opinion?" She giggled. Duo stood there dumb founded. "Well D-chan?" She asked and blushed. Duo looked surprised at her. She had called him D-chan, Hope Firefly, one of the most pretty; no goddess like girls he had met had given him a nickname! His heart was flying above the area. 'What's happening to me!' his mind screamed. 

Hotaru watched Duo. D-chan had accidentally slipped out. She hadn't meant for him to hear that but she couldn't stop herself. It was instinct. She watched his eyes reveal his emotions. Surprise, Happiness, Hope, and Curiosity flowed through those eyes. "Life and Death go hand in hand. That's my opinion. They are opposites of each other and cannot live without one another. Just like Death needs Destruction and Rebirth, Life need Light, Heart and well…. Hope." Hotaru nodded as he spoke. "Correct as usual Shingami." She smirked and spoke. Duo's mouth dropped. "Who…Who are you?" He asked.

Heero had watched everything unfold. Hope had called Duo, Shingami. The god of death, but how did she know that was what the pig headed braid boy called himself. The other Gundam Pilots noticed Heero enter the out doors and followed. "Who…Who are you?" They heard Duo ask after recovering or slightly from his surprise. "Why Shingami I'm insulted." She smirked. She didn't finish her sentence because a scream from inside the restaurant made everyone's head turn. "What!" Milliardo screamed as he found a huge demon in front of him, claws sticking out and Noin dead asleep in its arms. "NOIN!" The man cried out to his love. 

To be continued…

Duo: (gulps and turns to crowd.) Help…

Crowd: (turns to see Mad Aris Hope and Hotaru Home early trying to kill Duo.) 

Amber: LEAVE MY D-CHAN ALONE!

Hope: SHUT UP YOU FREAKING WIERDO WHO WAS MAKING OUT!

Hotaru: No one touches her and lives. 

Aris: (Smiling proudly) I got you in trouble mega time Amber-san. 

Duo (Runs for life away from Hotaru who is trying to kill him with Glavie)

Amber: Kuso. Why do I get stuck with 3 other girls who treat me like a baby!!!!

Aris: That is because my dear Amber-chan we are older than you. You're 15 while the rest of us are 1500, 18, and of course Hope is ageless so there: P!

Amber: (runs over and grabs Duo's arm and runs to Hamida) HAMMY HELP US!!!!!!

Hammy: What? Oh No NOT AGAIN! (Runs into Aris/Hotaru/Hope Shelter with Amber and D-chan) 

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hope: (stops and sees Relena coming in.) @_@ MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!

Aris: I WANT MY TEDDY!

Hotaru: RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!! RELENA FOUND A WAY INTO OUR SITE! RUN!!!!!!! (Starts running away with Hope and Aris.)

Hammy: Why the freak is that girl…Oh…Hi Heero. (Notices Heero in back of room hiding behind Food Area. 

Amber: GUESS I GET TO SAY NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED SURPRISES! SO WHILE WE FIGHT OFF RELENA YOU GUYS BETTER RUN TOO!!!!!! (Waves to everyone. Not saying anything more but pounding stuff near the shelter door with D-chan and Hammy and Heero.)


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

Only Hope: SHINIGAMI

Only Hope: SHINIGAMI

Chapter 3: Surprises

__

Hotaru: Hi guys. We're back.

Hope: And way better than ever.

Amber: Sorry bout leaving.

Aris: Due to some people's complaints directly to me! We will just go straight into the story. Sorry to you ppl who love to see us fight.

Hotaru: HEY! We don't fight! We umm……

Hope: Fight

Amber and Hotaru; DON'T FIGHT!!!!!!!

Aris and Hope: FIGHT!!!!!!

Amber: Forget it! Here's the next chapter! (Clicks button and start next chapter)

Hotaru watched silently as the monster held Noin's body and thrashed it about as if it were some sort of doll. "NOIN!" She heard Milliardo scream to his love. Sighing to herself, Hotaru watched Duo carefully. 'I must allow him to awaken!' Her mind fought her heart. 'But the innocent could get hurt or worse-' Said her heart. "Hehehe…Shinigami! I want Shinigami!" The blue youma cried out. It was blue all over, except for its two blood red eyes. 'Level 2 Youma after Shinigami. He can handle it.' Her mind said. 'Hopefully…' She watched the boys shoot their bullets. 'If not…His guard can give it ago. But I must not interfere.' A small smirk appeared. "Relena! Get out of here!" Heero told the blonde. Relena nodded understandingly, "Come on Hope." She grabbed Hotaru's shoulders.

"Come on Hope." Relena took hold of Hope's shoulder. Hope stopped watching the battle and smirked. "Alright." She raised a hand and knocked out Relena with a crashing blow. "AHH!" Relena's scream grabbed the attention of the group. Hope's eyes changed somewhat. A monotone look appeared on her face. "Hope…Why did you-" Milliardo raced over to his sister. "It'll be easier if she doesn't scream to escape Milliardo." Heero replied after he fired a shot from his gun. "He's right Milli we have work to do, pay attention!" Duo told the pale haired older man. The guns fired off again. Looking from his sister to Noin, Milliardo made his dissension.

Hotaru watched and dragged away the girl with the powers of love. "Geesh…You need to lay off the treats Love Lady." She whispered to herself. Placing Relena behind a few tables she looked out at the Youma battle. 'Why are they not awakening!?!' Her mind screamed out at her. The Youma turned and charged at Quatre'. "Shinigami…" She moaned as she watched Quatre' fall to the ground defeated after one slice across the chest. "Kuso!" She swore. 'I completely forgot! I need the magic book of Ancient Death to awaken their powers…But to get it I MUST RETURN HOME!!!!' She glared at the Youma as Wufei joined his fallen friend. "But…" She smirked noticing one figure who could continue his fight. "Trey…" Her smile grew. Closing her eyes in consentration she slowly called out for Jupiter's power.

****In another world****

Makoto sighed to herself. "First I lose my Trey and now Hotaru's gone into a terrible coma as well…." She held back the tears. "Trey Kino. My baby…" She pulled out a golden locket from her pocket. "My little lightning creature." The locket played a slow melody and its green symbol of Jupiter shinned brightly. "What?!" Makoto called allowed. Mako-chan can you here me? A creepy voice in her head asked. Huh? Who?! Her own mind replied. Its me Hotaru…I need your help! The voice answered. Taru-chan! What do you need? She smiled softly, it was good knowing her dear friend was fine. I need you to give up your power as Jupiter's heir and become the Queen of Jupiter. Hotaru's voice in her mind sounded serious. WHAT! Jupiter's gasp was heard in her mind. Please Jupiter. For me? Sighing Makoto felt her head nod. Alright, but only for YOU. She replied. Thank you. She got a simple reply. But… Makoto smirked. About the Ancient Death Book? Oh that…I need it too. I found him. I found the lord. Hotaru seemed happy. Lord? You wouldn't mean? Makoto's smiled. Yes. Shinigami is safe…But please hurry. Makoto didn't need any encouragement and soon closed the link. "Power of Jupiter…Come to Me…As Princess..NO! Queen of Jupiter! I disown my Heiress abilities and give them to my first born! GO NOW TO YOUR MASTER THUNDER AND LIGHTNING POWER!" She called aloud. 

A tremendous amount of thunder and lightning formed into a single ball. It grew larger and larger and soon a book appeared next to it. "Go." Makoto's voice was heard. The book and energy transferred to the first born. "Trey…" Makoto moaned slowly as she fainted. 

As the monster raged on and on Trowa felt something crawl down his back, something not quite right. But then what were right about a monster you were fighting. And an ugly one at that. Looking to the sky he noticed a huge burst of electric energy and a book fall towards him. "Hn…" He thought about dodging it, but remained still. "What is this?" The youma like creature cried out. The book floated to the desks Relena and Hope were hiding behind, while Trowa was hit with the energy. "AHH!" He cried out from the huge power. His friends covered their eyes and the Youma finally released Noin from its grasp to shield its own eyes. "What's going on?" Duo cried out. Hope watched Trowa with a smirk on her delicate face. "The awakening of Thunder." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. 

To be continued…

Hope: Wow! Trowa's here to tell us how he feels about Waking up? 

Trowa: …

Amber: Well that says a lot. 

Aris: Yeah right…

Trowa: Hn…

Hotaru: Wow! A single word… J 

Hope: Yah sure. Well we got to go. Duo's coming over with the gang for dinner. Chow for now.

Hotaru: Ja ne' 

Amber: BYE!

Aris: JA BYE CHOW SEE YOU LATER! 

Hope: Before we forget, Next chapter is called: Awaken Thunder Lord.


	5. Chapter 4: Awaken Thunder Lord

Only Hope: Shinigami **__**

Only Hope: Shinigami

Chapter 4: Awaken Thunder Lord

Aris: Hi People! We are terribly sorry bout last chapter. We forgot our disclaimer. 

Hope: DON'T SUE ME! SUE THE OTHERS BUT NOT ME! HOW WILL I AFFORD MY BOOKS! WAH!

Amber: Shut up! Besides I'm the one making all the money!!!!!

Hotaru: What money? You only get 5 bucks a week for working in a rat-infested snack bar. Oh wait…Its raining today, and that boss lady called no work today. 

Aris: BUT ISNT IT ME KEEPING THE RATS AWAY! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GETTING MONEY AMBER!

Amber: How can I when Hope's always taking it right after I get it. Stupid dork. 

Hope: I AM NOT A DORK! NOR AM I STUPID!

Amber and Aris: YES YOU ARE!

Hotaru: (Glances at the three as they start to fight and rolls her eyes) Oh well. We don't own SM or GW so don't be sewing anything or us like that. Plus here's the next chapter. Chow. 

Crowd: (Can hear 3 girls screaming and beating eachother up) JA!

Hotaru: STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!

Trowa gritted his teeth together as the power flowed through him. Unable to hold back a cry he screamed as the green energy continued to give him unreachable strength. "What is this?!" The blue demon creature howled as the green light seemed to grow larger. Trowa felt words dance upon his tongue and lightning crackle along his fists. "SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!!!!" He shouted. An array of lightning came from all sides and shot out at the demon. The demon yelled and clawed outward towards the unconscious figures of Wufei and Quatre. Trowa slumped to the ground tired and worn of all energy. He couldn't attack again, no matter how much he wanted to. Suddenly a violet light filled the room. "Nekoosa…" A voice began. 

Hotaru watched Trowa use his hard attack. It would wear him out in a matter of seconds and the boy was too tired to fight any longer. 'The rest must be awakened.' She told herself. Opening the Ancient Deaths book she sighed. 'Well here goes nothing.' A small smirk appeared on her face. "Nekoosa…Liras…. Shirtranona…. Wishtonoa…Leekorayn…. Sakura…Aki No Ti." She recited loudly. (This is a special language made up. I might have to make a glossary of it. But she's saying Awaken Heart, Purity, Flame, Space, Hope and Death. ) Hotaru watched as beams of light cascaded down upon Duo and the others. Relena glowed a soft pink, Heero silver; Milliardo glowed a gentile grayish black. Trowa's own deep green beam of light reappeared a symbol glowing fiercely upon his forehead. Quatre and Wufei were actually lifted off their feet by their own beams. Quatre's beam was a cool yellow, a soft almost sun like color. Wufei's was the red orange Hotaru had seen in the book. Lastly Hotaru turned to Duo. "Tenchi no Ti, Shinigami." 

"Tenchi no Ti, Shinigami." Duo heard Hotaru say before a deep black light, almost blacker than the blackest midnight in space, shot up to the sky. His eyes grew wide with fright and excitement. His heart raced. Looking at his amazing friend Trowa, who was now rising and seemed ready to face the enemy. Relena, Wufei and Quatre' all seemed to be healed. 'What in Hell is going on?' Duo's mind asked. It appeared the monster had the same perspective. "Shinigami." Duo turned to face a set of calm violet eyes. "Hope?" He asked. Hope's eyes smiled. She bowed before him. "Lord Shinigami…" She whispered. Duo looked down upon himself. A black cape draped over his shoulders. It was completely black. His priest attire had mysteriously returned to him and taken the place of the preventor's uniform he once had on. He looked at Trowa and the others and held back a huge gasp. 

Hotaru turned to Trowa. "Thunder Lord." She smirked. Trowa was now in a complete green armor, sword in one hand, and a helmet in the other. The armor was green except for the Jupiter insignia that glowed a softer tone of green. Turning to face Heero she smirked. "Prince of Stars." She crossed her hands over her chest. Heero wore a pitch-black armor and held a helmet in the same color and a huge like gun in the other. She smirked. The book had worked. Looking to Relena she found the girl in an elegant princess like dress, "Lady Andromanda." She whispered/ gasped. 'Ok…I thought she was a lady of the hearts, but Andromanda…Man that's just over the edge.' Relena had a serene look upon her face. She seemed to be calculating something out. Watching the creature quietly. Her hair was free from all containment and flowed around her peacefully. The pink/ white dress she wore fell just below her knees. 'Yep…it's the princess of Andromanda. Which means Milliardo might be!' Hotaru's head quickly turned to allow her eyes to look upon Milliardo. "Sovereign of Doubt and Andromanda." Her suspensions where correct. 

If Milliardo in gray sleek armor and Relena in a princess outfit weren't enough, Duo got one look at Wufei and Quatre and almost tumbled over. Wufei was in a similar armor with a single yellow dragon crossing over his chest. He held a bow in one hand and had on his helmet. An arrow was within his other hand. "King of Dragons." He rolled his eyes in humor. 'Well least it suits him.' He smirked. Quatre' was a different story. He wore a white, pitch white Arab attire. It was white, even the vest. Duo found it hard to stop trying to laugh. The blonde boy held in his hands a pole with sharp nocks and within his other was a scroll. "Arab Knight of Peace and Purity." He heard himself say. 'Woah…Where did that come from!' He questioned his mind. He turned to Hope. Her eyes still scanned the figures. Trowa stepped forward to fight the beast. "Well…your little power boosts won't stop me!" The blue creature smirked.

"Well…Your little power boosts won't stop me!" The demon told Trowa. He smirked. The thunder and lightning was piling in his body. Out of control, it almost felt too right, too perfect, like something his body had wanted for a long time. "I am Thunder Lord…Awakened…You hold no match to me." He stated simply. Then gasped at himself. 'This is way past weird.' His mind said. 'Well like they say…Go with the flow!' "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" He called out a mighty attack and soon the battle began. 

To be continued…

**__**

Aris: Ok Ok…. This was not supposed to happen!

Hope: What? What wasn't supposed to happen? COME ON GIVE ME BACK INU YASHA #7 COMIC!

Aris: No! And I'm not telling so there: P!

Hope: Please… (Starts to make puppy eyes Duo is famous for)

Hotaru and Amber: (Both Sweatdrop) 

Aris: No. 

Amber: (looks at two then at Hotaru) Think they'll ever stop. 

Hotaru: Nope.

Hope: AHHH! ARIS RUINED MY BOOK!!!!!!!

Aris: DID NOT!

Amber: I'm GONNA GO BROKE THANKS TO THESE TWO!

Hotaru: (Begins to close curtain.) We have to leave now before they start fighting again. Next Chapter is Battles. Ja. (Finishes closing curtain and screen blacks out.) 


	6. Chapter 5: Battles

Only Hope: Shinigami ****

Only Hope: Shinigami

Aris: YO! People! GUESS WHAT!!!! WE GOT ENDLESS WALTZ ON VIDEO WITHOUT COMMERICALS! WHERE?! BORDERS! HAHAHAHA! WATCH THE BATTLES BEGIN!

Hotaru: (Hits Aris over head with Hammer from Hammy.) Thanks Hammy. 

Amber: Hey don't forget this. (Holds up a pretty picture from Catherine.) Thanks Big Sis. 

Hotaru: Why do you call her that she's not your big sister. She's like your best friend…well next to Hammy and Pink and Smalls (Whom Aris calls Mom) and TD and Kari. And

Hope: (Sweatdrops) Ok…. Well anyway. As you know we don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue us. Cause I need the money to by another book. Thanks (Gives a Sailor V. Sign.) Oh and we don't own that either. (Smiles and presses Player.) 

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Trowa launched his attack at the demon. "Woah. Go Trowa." Duo said from behind him. The demon rose up and smirked. "That's nothing." Wufei smirked. "It's my turn. As King of the Dragons. You die for your impurity." Wufei's hands glowed a brilliant fiery orange. "DRAGON FIRE DOOM!" He cried and sent the amazing attack upon the demon. As it rose it stumbled. "You!" It sneered and began a charge on Wufei. "Blinding Sand Storm!" A cool calm voice spoke. Turning the group found a white Quatre'. "That's not a nice way to fight impurity." Quatre' pulled himself up. "You ok Dragon King?" He smirked. "I didn't need your help little Arab." Wufei told him. They turned at the sound of the youma going BOOM! (Aris: MONSTER GO BOOM! MONSTER GO BOOM! Hope: SHUT UP! (Smashes Aris on head with Hammy again.) Thank YOU HAMMY! (Sighs in relief and watches Video continue))

Everyone turned at the sound of the monster going BOOM! "Hn…" Came a normal reply. "Nice job Heero." Quatre' congratulated his friend. "Hn…" Was the reply he got in return. "Would someone like to explain this to us?" Relena and Milliardo, whom was carrying Noin, asked as they came up to the group. "Yeah. Hope. Maybe you can explain this?" The groups looked at Duo and then down to Hope. Who no longer looked to be among the living. "Hope?" Quatre' tried to touch her but his hand went through her. "Woah! Now that's just freaky." Relena stated simply. "Let her speak." Milliardo eyed the younger woman. "My name isn't Hope. I am called Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe. A servant of Lord Shinigami." Hope or Hotaru stopped as Wufei injected. "Shinigami? Maxwell?!" He asked. Hotaru nodded. "Yes. Lord Shinigami. God of Death has been reincarnated into Duo Maxwell. Pilot of 02, or Deathsythe Hell." She stopped. Looking them squarely in the eyes she spoke again. "I am also called Sailor Saturn, the sovereign over Destruction, Death and Rebirth, though my powers do not compare to Duo's."

"Though my powers to do not compare to Duo's." Hotaru looked carefully at Duo. "He is after all Shinigami." She stopped to giggle slightly. "So what is going on?" Trowa asked quietly. "Simple Trey. Opps. Guess I blew that secret…" Everyone stopped. "Trey?" The repeated. Hotaru blushed. "This may take a while…. You all might want to sit down." She spoke finally. 

An hour later Trowa sat in the corner thinking. 'I have a family. A real name and a family.' He thought to himself. 'A real live family. A father and A mother. And to top it all off 2 sisters (Amber: So sue us Makoto can't have a family for 1000 years and not have a couple of kids along the way. Hehehe) 'And then I have something more. A title. I am a prince? But what about my family Hotaru or Hope or whoever she said her name was said that they are in danger along with everyone I got to protects them. But how?!' Trowa sighed silently and lost himself in thought. 

To be continued…

Hope: Ok ok…we're straying from our main subject Duo and Hotaru's love. But haven't you ever wondered where Trowa comes from? Well at least in this story he's from Makoto and you got to admit the green eyes and brown hair look alike thing is a dead give away. 

Amber: Yeah. So don't get too flamed. Any way, Sat testing is finally over. WOOOHOOO! Party TIME! (Starts decorating room for a party.) 

Aris: YES! We can watch GW ENDLESS WALTZ TOO! COOL! (Helps!) 

Duo: Someone say Party?!

Aris and Amber; YEP!

Duo: Cool. HAMMY HELP AND ME TOO!

Hammy: (Suddenly appears in room.) Uh…How'd I get here. I was typing a story. 

Amber: You no type today. You party! And help decorate then we watch movie!

Hammy: (Sweatdrops.) Umm…can I say no. (notices a penyata (Sp) Hotaru.) (Gulps) Nevermind. 

Hotaru: MMMPH!! (GET ME DOWN!) 

Hope: Next chap is called New World? ^^ Chow. PARTY PARTY!


	7. Chapter 6: New World?!

ONLY HOPE: SHINIGAMI ****

ONLY HOPE: SHINIGAMI

__

Aris: HI PEOPLE!

Hotaru: Because of Complaints we at Amber/Aris/Hotaru/Hope.com would like to give our regards. Due to these numerous email complaints we will have to sign off for now. And just work on the story. Sorry for your inconvenience but blame it on complainers…(We shall refrain from saying who…. **CoughCraza_2kCoughcough) **And finally we do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Ciao. 

__

Amber: So you'll just get story. Ja

Hope: Hey don't I get a line in this? HOTARU YOU'RE A LINE HOGGER!!!! : P! JA NE!

Aris: Hey what about me I only got one line. HI PEOPLE! That stinks too! Oh well BYE!

Hotaru looked at her sort of friends. Her shadow like self only had a small amount of time left. She had told them all of there past importance...but could they actually past the test? The test. Only Shinigami and Knight of Darkness had passed the tests. But the Knight of Darkness was dead, killed by Hades. Could this teen laughing child actually do it? Hotaru began to doubt Shinigami. 'What a baka I am!' She swore in her mind. 'Shinigami must not fail. He cannot.' Hotaru sighed. 'If he does I have to…' She stopped and almost felt her eyes tear. 'No. I won't cry…I know what Hades is after and I won't give it to him…NEVER EVER!' She promised inside. She noticed Duo again and stopped the blush from spreading. 'Shinigami's still as cute as he was in the past….' Sighing Hotaru looked at the others. The protectors of Shinigami, the Knights of Life. Soldiers whom had protected Shinigami for ages. She looked back out the window. 'It seems Heero is already in love with Sailor Andromanda. That means bringing her along might be harder than I thought…But she is needed in this mission.' Hotaru looked at the young blonde who was trying to work on the Sovereign of Doubts beloved. 'Quatre' is not in love and has much family in this world. I don't think I need to worry about him…sides I have noticed a slight attraction between him and Jupiter's Thunder Knight.' Hotaru's eyes adverted to Trowa. The brown haired teen was in the corner contemplating something or other. She turned her gaze to her leader and the black dragon lord next to him. 'Wufei's lost everyone here I suppose. He won't mind. Its just going to be harder to convince the others.' Sighing to herself, Hotaru rose from her seat. 'Better get this over with.' She coughed lightly getting everyone's attention. 

"What is it now you weak onna?" Wufei asked the smaller teen like girl. The girl's ghost like figure floated over to Duo and handed him something. "What's this?" The confused braided boy asked. "A time key." Hotaru looked at her liege. "I cannot remain here in this world much longer Lord Shinigami." She watched the younger boy with pained eyes. "My real body calls me back for a battle approaches that both soul and mind must be united for." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "Huh?" Duo asked her. "It means, baka, that she's going back to her real home." Wufei explained. "You understood that?" Quatre' asked. The boy nodded. "A gift for the lord of the dragons is the gift of tongue." Hotaru giggled. "You mean his important gift is like understanding different languages?" Trowa asked. "Yes. As Trey's gift is the gift of strength. A talent his mother gave to him." Hotaru chuckled lightly. "Wow." Duo smirked looking at his friend. "We can continue this later though." Hotaru's expression became serious. "I must depart soon. Which means you must go to Pluto." The group looked at her in a weird way. "Pluto. That's like near the end of the system. We don't have any ship capable of reaching it." Quatre' complained somewhat. "Not that Pluto. Its guardian. Sailor Pluto, the lady of time herself. Heir of time." Hotaru explained. "Pluto…or Setsuna if you want is waiting for you. Give her this." Hotaru handed Duo something. "What is it?" Duo asked. "An old magic book I burrowed from her. Now please on the last page is a spell. The spell will take you all to the time gate. I will meet you where Pluto will take you." Hotaru sighed starting to talk faster as time ran out. "I must depart. Read the spell Shinigami. And may Chronus protect you." In a flash of light the soul disappeared. "Hope?" Duo asked looking around when his eyes adjusted. 

TBC…

__

Aris: Hi people. We have to go. (Hears sneezing and coughing) Hope and well Hotaru got a cold and we're going to Dr. Hammy for some medicine. Hehehe…Ja ne. 

Amber: Hurry up Aris!!!

Hope: BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO NO DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: (Still used to seeing doctor's looks at Hope and sweatdrops.) Well…anyway we'll see you all next time on Only Hope: Shinigami

Amber: Calm down Hope!

Hope: NO WAY! ME SCARED!

Amber, Hotaru, Aris: (All get huge sweatdrops) Hehehe

Hotaru: Well…we'll be off. Next chapters called Times lost. JA


End file.
